


Silence

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Crying, angsty, not that bad though, references to his parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Kudos: 6





	Silence

Jameson slammed the door closed. He wanted to scream, to yell, anything but this infernal _permanent_ silence. He kicked his bed instead. A small sigh escaped his lips as he flopped face down on his bed.

Why? Why did it have to be him? The sad look on his mom, and his dad- God, his _dad_. He's never seen that look before, but he knows he never wants to see it again.

Jameson's breathing hitched as he began crying into his pillow.


End file.
